Ferien mit William und England
by RoseWilliam
Summary: Nachdem William von seinem Chef zu einem Urlaub verdonnert wurde, bietet England dem Shinigami an mit ihm die Ferien zu verbringen. Da dieser keine wirkliche Wahl hat, willigt er ein, verschweigt dem Land aber, dass sein Körper von den ganzen Strapazen der letzten Tage noch angeschlagen ist. Es dauert nicht lange und das Unheil nimmt seinen Lauf.
1. Proluge

Die guten Charaktere hier gehören zu dem Anime Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji. Und sind nicht meiner Fantasie entsprungen.

* * *

„Ich sagte Ihnen doch schon mehrfach, dass ich keinen Urlaub brauche! Allein schon der Gedanke an den ganzen Papierkram- Urgh...", William stand genervt mit Ronald und Grell im Büro seines Chefs.

„Mister Spears, ich bin wirklich sehr erfreut über Ihr Engagement, aber Knox und Sutcliff haben völlig recht: Sie arbeiten zu viel! Wie viele Stunden haben Sie diese Woche schon geschlafen?"

William sah zu Boden und rechnete nach, ob er nicht doch auf eine angemessene Stundenanzahl bekommen würde, doch er musste bald aufgeben.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie das nur ungern tun und Ihre Arbeitskraft wird uns hier fehlen, aber ich muss Sie auf unbestimmte Zeit beurlauben."

William sah seinen Chef ungläubig an: „Ich habe mich offenbar verhört. Unbestimmt?"

„Ja..."

„Aber- Das können Sie doch nicht machen!"

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie nicht vor einem riesigen Stapel Arbeit stehen, wenn Sie wieder fit sind."

„Ich bin fit! Fit genug um arbeiten zugehen! Ich brauche keine Urlaub! Tun Sie mir das nicht an!", William schwankte unsicher.

Sofort kam Grell zu ihm um ihn zustützen, doch William stieß ihn weg und ging taumelnd zu Boden.

Mittlerweile war auch ihr Chef aufgesprungen und eilte um den Tisch herum zu William.

Dieser bekam alles um sich herum nur noch wage und verschwommen mit. Anscheinend hatten sie recht gehabt. Er war sehr gestresst und sein Körper hatte sein Limit erreicht.

Ronald hatte sich neben ihm hingekniet und half ihm sich hinzulegen. Grell hatte einen Stuhl geholt, wo sie seine Bein drauf legen konnten, sodass diese in einem 90°-Winkel nach oben gingen.

„Sehen Sie es jetzt ein, Senpai?", meinte Ronald sanft.

William schloss geschlagen die Augen und nickte: „Vielleicht haben Sie recht..."

„Natürlich! Sie werden jetzt nach Hause gehen und sich ein paar Tage Ruhe gönnen, danach gehen Sie in Urlaub."

„Wie bitte? Jetzt?", William erhob sich ruckartig, ging aber sofort wieder zu Boden, als sich das Schwarze wieder langsam wieder über sein Sichtfeld zog. Ihm wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt.

Keuchend zog er sich über den Boden und versuchte irgendwie wieder Herr über seine Sinne zuwerden.

William spürte wie ihn zwei Paar Hände nach oben stützten und in eine bequemere Position setzten. Sanft rieben die Hände über seinen Rücken um ihn zu beruhigen.

Da spürte er wie das Mundstück einer Flasche seine Lippen berührte uns sanft um Einlass bat. William öffnete seinen Mund eine Spaltweit und ließ zu, dass sie Flasche seinen Kopf nach hinten drückte.

Die anderen passten auf, dass das Wasser nicht zu schnell kam, damit er sich nicht verschluckte. William nahm dankbar drei leichte Schlücke und ließ sich wieder seitlich zu Boden sinken. Langsam bekam er wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück und sah die drei Shinigami erschöpft, aber auch dankbar an.

„Willi, gib endlich auf und beuge dich deinem Schicksal."

William nickte geschlagen: „Also gut... ihr habt gewonnen..."

Die drei wirkten erleichtert und ließen William noch ein paar Minuten liegen, damit er nicht sofort wieder zusammenbrechen würde, danach halfen Grell und Ronald ihm hoch und brachten ihn nach Hause.

* * *

Ich bin gerne offen für Vorschläge, was William alles machen soll. Auch für Verbesserungen bin ich gerne zuhaben. In der nächsten Episode kommt dann der gute England (vermutlich) dazu. Da ich Schule habe weiß ich nicht wie oft ich was raus bringen kann (vor allem, da ich noch privates schreibe, wofür eigentlich der Großteil meiner Zeit draufgeht...), aber ich werde die zwei sicher nicht vergessen und habe auch schon ganz viele Ideen im Kopf, welche von euch gerne unterstützt werden dürfen.


	2. Williams Todfeind: Das Auto

William stammt immer noch aus Kuroshitsuji oder besser gesagt Black Butler, während England/ Igirisu aus Hetalia stammt.

* * *

William war nun schon seit drei Tagen zu Hause und versuchte irgendwie wieder etwas Kraft zutanken. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht völlig gebeugt und fand den Gedanken an Urlaub abstoßend und erschreckend. Alleine der Gedanke daran, dass er nicht arbeiten durfte bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen und hatte ihn am Abend als er nach Hause gekommen war zu Boden gerungen, sodass Grell und Ronald vorsichtshalber die Nacht über bei ihm geblieben waren und am nächsten Morgen nur widerstrebend das Haus verlassen hatten, da der Shinigami nicht gut ausgesehen hatte. William hatte an diesem Tag auch öfters Erbrochen und das ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengrube war immer noch nicht komplett verschwunden, besonders wenn er an seine Arbeit dachte ging es ihm wieder besonders schlecht.

Er hatte auch schon öfters dort angerufen und gefragt, ob man ihn nicht doch bräuchte, doch jedes Mal hatten Grell oder Ronald ihn abgewürgt und gesagt er solle wieder ins Bett gehen, was er dann auch getan hatte, da sein Magen sich wieder umgedreht hatte.

Nun ging es ihm wieder etwas besser, sodass er sich aufs Sofa setzen konnte und lesen.

Der Shinigami fluchte innerlich als seine Türklingel plötzlich anfing Sturmklingeln zu betreiben. Wer auch immer ihn jetzt, bei der Verdauung seiner Schmach und seinem gezwungenen Urlaub, störte hatte hoffentlich einen guten Grund.

Grummelnd öffnete er die Türe nur um sofort von einem hypreaktiven England über den Haufen gerannt zuwerden.

„Was wollen Sie hier?", fragte William gereizt.

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du Ferien hast!"

William zuckte gereizt mit einer Braue und korrigierte seine Brille: „Und?"

„Ich dachte du wolltest vielleicht etwas mit mir unternehmen? Ich wollte in ein paar Tagen in ein Hotel am Strand fahren und würde gerne eine Begleitperson dabei haben, wenn du nicht mitkommst muss ich den ganzen Tag mit Frankreich und Amerika rumhängen, weil sie das gleiche Ziel ansteuern."

William schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf: „Ich wurde zu diesen Ferien gezwungen. Ich werde sobald wie möglich wieder arbeiten gehen. Es kommt nicht in Frage, dass ich jetzt ans Meer fahre und- äh? Was machen Sie da?"

England hatte sich William unauffällig genähert und Richtung Sofa gedrängt.

„William, bitte komm mit", meinte er so unschuldig, dass William schon beinahe Angst bekam (was nicht zuletzt daran liegen könnte, dass er in so Situationen normalerweise von Grell bedrängt wird).

„Igirisu? Was haben Sie vor?"

Das Land warf sich gezielt auf den Shinigami und drückte ihn auf das Sofa: „Du hast eigentlich keine wirklich Wahl. Mir wurde gesagt, dass ich jede erdenkliche Folter an dir anwenden darf, damit du mich begleitest", grinste er und piekste William spielerisch in die Seite.

Dieser zuckte unbewusst weg und versuchte sich von England loszulösen.

„Kitzlig, eh?"

Williams Augen wurden größer und er wehrte sich heftiger: „Igirisu! Bitte lassen Sie mich!"

„Heißt das du kommst mit? Wenn nicht, dann werde ich mal genauer schauen wo du alles empfindlich bist", langsam hob er Williams Arm nach oben und kitzelte provokativ seine Seite und Rippen.

William keuchte kurz auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in der Rückenlehne um sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Also? Willst du deine Aussage vielleicht etwas überarbeiten? Oder soll ich noch etwas höher gehen?"

William bäumte sich kurz auf und jammerte: „Schon gut! Hören Sie auf! Bitte. Ich komme ja mit!"

England lächelte und ließ von dem Shinigami ab: „Schade. Ich hatte eigentlich auf etwas mehr Spaß gehofft, aber egal. Vielleicht holen wir das später noch nach", meinte er bedrohlich.

William schüttelte panisch den Kopf und zog sich unter England heraus.

„Du hast das nicht zu entscheiden. Ich krieg dich schon noch!"

William verschwand schnell in der Küche und meinte im Weggehen: „Sie haben sicher durst. Ich mache einen Tee."

England nickte und meinte: „Du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich für die zwei Tage noch hier bleibe? Dann können wir fahren."

„Nein eigentlich nicht, allerdings werden wir wohl heute noch etwas einkaufen gehen müssen, ich habe nur für eine Person essen hier im Haus."

„Ich kann uns fahren, dann sind wir schneller!"

William warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu, kam aber mit vor die Tür und betrachtete sich fragend das Auto: „Was ist das?"

„Gehst du etwa nur raus um Menschenseelen einzusammeln? Das ist ein Auto. Meines um genau zusein."

William beäugte das Gefährt kritisch, sagte aber nichts weiter.

Langsam folgte er dem Land zu dem Auto, nicht sicher wie er sich nun verhalten sollte. England machte eine Türe auf und bedeutete ihm hineinzugehen. William ließ sich unsicher auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder.

England marschierte einmal um das Auto herum und setzte sich vors Lenkrad. Er war überrascht, dass der Shinigami scheinbar selbst herausgefunden hatte wie die Anschnaller funktionierten, doch seine Haltung zeigte an, dass er am liebsten wieder aussteigen würde und nebenher sprinten.

Als England den Motor anlaufen ließ, verstärkte sich diese Haltung nur noch mehr.

„Entspann dich. Das ist absolut sicher. Ich fahr schon seit Jahren mit dem Auto herum."

William warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu, dieses Argument schien ihn scheinbar nicht zu überzeugen, und lehnte sich langsam in dem Sitz zurück. So konnte England seine Anspannung nicht mehr sehen und es war auch besser für seinen Rücken.

* * *

Nach einer Fahrt welche für William gar nicht schnell genug vorbei sein konnte, stiegen die zwei aus und betraten das Einkaufszentrum.

 _Nie wieder in einem Auto mitfahren. Nie wieder!_

England warf ihm amüsierte Blicke zu. Der Shinigami lief die ganze Zeit nur stumm neben England her und gab manchmal einen Kommentar ab, wenn England ihn um irgendetwas bat. Der Shinigami machte ihm aber ziemlich deutlich, dass er nicht vorhatte ihn seine Küche benutzen zulassen. Enttäuscht sah England zu Boden. „Schade... Ich dachte wenn ich dir nun schon unnötig Arbeit mache..."

William winkte ab: „Anstrengender als Sutcliff können Sie ja nicht sein, vorausgesetzt wir entledigen uns des Fahrzeuges."

„Niemals! Damit fahren wir später zum Strand! Oder willst du laufen?"

 _Lieber wäre es mir ja wenn gar nicht..._

Stumm gingen die zwei zur Kasse. William ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über die Einkäufe schweifen.

„Igirisu? Ich bin sofort wieder hier", damit verschwand der Shinigami wieder zwischen den Regalen. England sah ihm fragend nach, bezahlte stumm und ging zurück zum Auto. Dort lud er alles ein und wartete stumm auf William. Der Shinigami kam tatsächlich nach ein paar Minuten wieder aus dem Laden. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich sichtlich, als er das Auto sah. England lächelte in sich hinein. Er würde ihn schon noch an das Autofahren gewöhnen.

Langsam trat der Shinigami zum Auto und stieg neben England ein. Das Land überlegte ob er ihn vielleicht einbisschen ärgern sollte und ein paar unnötige Runden um den Block drehen sollte. Doch wie als hätte William seine Gedanken gelesen sah er ihn finster an. England gab ein unschuldiges Lächeln, damit war der Plan gestorben. William war nicht für seine herausragende Geduld bekannt.

Diese wurde jedoch ordentlich unter Beweis gestellt, denn die zwei fuhren direkt in den Feierabendverkehr. England fluchte manchmal leise vor sich hin, wenn sie wieder an einer roten Ampel stehen bleiben mussten, oder sie in einen „zähfließenden Verkehr" fuhren. Noch besser waren natürlich die Staus. Dazu hatte es auch noch angefangen zuregnen. William sah mittlerweile nicht mehr gut aus und tat England schon richtig leid. „William? Ich fahr gleich mal links ran, dann kannst du einbisschen raus an die Luft", meinte das Land nach einer Weile. William nickte dankbar.

England fuhr wie versprochen ran und William ging nach draußen. England war sich zwar nicht sicher, ob es für die Gesundheit des Shinigamis gut war, wenn er bei Regen nach draußen ging. Sie würden noch eine Weile mit dem Auto unterwegs sein und das Land hatte nicht vor die Heizung anzumachen, da dies die Luft nur noch schlechter machte und er nicht sehr darauf erpicht war, dass der Shinigami ihm im Auto erbrach.

William weigerte sich tatsächlich für die nächste halbe Stunde das Auto zu betreten. In seinem Kopf drehte sich noch alles hin und her. Am liebsten hätte er England gesagt, dass er laufen würde, doch zum einen wäre das mehr als unhöflich gewesen und zum anderen hätte das Land das sicher nicht zugelassen.

Nachdem eine weitere halbe Stunde verstrichen war hupte England um William darauf aufmerksam zumachen, dass er jetzt auch gerne nach Hause wollte. Der Shinigami erschrak unter dem seltsamen Geräusch, dass das Auto von sich gegeben hatte. Wusste aber sofort, was England von ihm wollte. Geschlagen und fast erfroren trat er zu dem Auto, damit England weiter fahren konnte.

Der Verkehr war immer noch nicht besser geworden und Englands Aggressionspegel schnellte wieder sehr schnell in die Höhe. Er versuchte zwar sich unter Kontrolle zuhalten, doch beim Autofahren sind alle gleich, Menschen und Länder. Immer war der andere Schuld und die Ampeln mochten einen nicht. Dauernd wurden sie rot, immer nahm ihnen jemand die Vorfahrt. William war das mittlerweile ziemlich egal. Sein Kopf tat weh und die Autofahrt schlug ihm auf den Magen. Zum Glück für das Auto, England und seine Ehre hatte er nicht viel gegessen, sonst wäre das schon längst wieder raus gekommen. Der Shinigami sah aus dem mit Wassertropfen übersäte Fenster und versuchte sich irgendwie anzulenken indem er grüne Autos zählte.

England half ihm von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn sie wieder im Stau standen oder England von einem grünen überholt wurde, worauf William nicht achtete.

Die kühle Luft aus der Lüftung schien Williams Zustand nicht zuhelfen. „William? Vielleicht solltest du mal das Fenster aufmachen", schlug England vor. Der Shinigami nickte und suchte seine Türe nach irgendetwas ab, was das Fenster nach unten bewegen könnte.

„William, du hast da so eine kleine Kurbel, wenn du daran drehst, dann hat sich dein Problem gelöst."

Der Shinigami warf der Kurbel einen kritischen Blick zu und drehte daran. Sofort in die falsche Richtung. Er beäugte sein Tun, welches absolut nichts gebracht hatte, abwertend und gleichzeitig fragend. Langsam drehte er die Kurbel in die andere Richtung und schon kam ihm etwas kühle Luft entgegen.

Entspannt lehnte William sich in seinem Sitz zurück und schloss die Augen. So ließ sich die Fahrt doch sicher gut überstehen.

* * *

Ich hoffe damit kann ich euch jetzt erstmal zufrieden stellen, da ich morgen Schule habe und nicht die Energie um groß vorzuschreiben. Außerdem würden mir dann eure Vorschläge nichts bringen. Ich habe keine Ahnung ob diese Geschichte bei euch genauso gut ankommt wie meine Erste, da ich einbisschen mehr kitzeln einbauen will, es aber nicht sogut schreiben kann, deshalb baue ich auf eure Hilfe damit das auch besser wird. Der Hurt/Comfort-Teil kommt schon noch keine Sorge und wenn ihr wollt kommen Frankreich und Amerika auch vor. Schreibt mir einfach. Auch Verbesserungsvorschläge sind gerne gesehen ich beiße nicht (zumindest nicht euch).


	3. Albträume

William ist immer noch aus Kuroshitsuji oder auch Black Butler genannt und England aus Hetalia

* * *

Nach ein paar weiteren Stunden Fahrt hielt England das Auto auf dem Parkplatz vor Williams Wohnung an. Der Shinigami schien zu schlafen, zumindest reagierte er nicht darauf als das Auto zum Stillstand kam. England nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und hielt seine Hand an Williams Stirn. Sie war deutlich wärmer als normal und das Land wusste, dass dem Shinigami die Autofahrt und seine Erholung im Regen nicht gut getan hatten. Sanft rüttelte er ihn an der Schulter. William drehte sich weg und versuchte Englands Hand weg zuschieben.

„William! Steh auf. Wir sind da und du musst ins Bett!"

William sah kurz auf bei der Bemerkung: „Ich bin okay! Ich mach uns was zu essen und dann sehen wir weiter."

„Das kann ich doch übernehmen!"

„Ich habe Ihnen doch verboten meine Küche zu benutzen!"

England sah zu Boden und stieg aus. William folgte ihm langsam.

 _Ich sehe es schon kommen: Er wird mir früher oder später umkippen... eher früher..._

Das Land warf William besorgte Blicke zu. Dieser bemerkte sie zwar, ignorierte sie aber so gut er konnte.

„Ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern. Sie werden nicht einen Fuß in meine Küche setzten!", meinte er entschieden.

England nickte geschlagen: „Wie auch immer..."

Der Shinigami trat an dem Land vorbei und schloss die Türe auf.

Schweigend betraten sie die Wohnung, wo William anfing die Küche einzuräumen.

„Worauf hätten Sie denn Lust?"

England trat langsam in die Küche und meinte: „Ich hätte gerne, dass du dich ins Bett legst! Du hast eindeutig Fieber und die Autofahrt war auch nicht gut für dich."

„Igirisu, zum letzten Mal: Ich bin in Ordnung, machen Sie es sich einfach irgendwo bequem und ich mach uns etwas zu essen."

England nickte langsam und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer: „Mach einfach irgendwas, was nicht zu anstrengend ist."

William zuckte ungesehen die Schultern und öffnete einen Schrank. Unentschlossen ließ er seinen Blick über die Lebensmittel gleiten: „Was halten Sie von einem Spiegelei? Für mehr habe ich keine Energie", meinte er fragend.

England nickte sofort erleichtert: „Klingt wunderbar."

William nickte und bereitete das Essen zu. Anschließend trat er zu England und übergab ihm einen Teller.

Das Land beobachtete William eine Weile stumm, doch William gab vor ihn nicht zusehen.

„Und was hast du heute noch vor? Ich möchte nicht deinen ganzen Tagesplan auseinander werfen."

William sah zu Boden: „Ich zeige Ihnen noch wo sie schlafen können und gehe dann ins Bett..."

England nickte und stellte seinen Teller zur Seite. Stumm wartete er noch auf William und ließ sich von ihm ins Gästezimmer führen.

„Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, dann sagen Sie es ruhig. Ich bin zwei Türen neben dran. Zwischen uns ist das Badezimmer."

England nickte und sah zu wie William das Zimmer verließ um sich schlafen zulegen. Erleichtert ließ das Land sich auf das Bett gleiten. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass William einem Urlaub zustimmen würde.

* * *

England erwachte mitten in der Nacht durch unschöne Geräusche aus Williams Schlafzimmer. Unsicher stand er auf und torkelte den Gang entlang. Vorsichtig klopfte er an Williams Zimmertür, doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

„William? Bist du wach?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Wieder keine Antwort.

„William? Ich komm rein."

Als wieder keine Reaktion kam, öffnete England besorgt die Türe und trat in das dunkle Zimmer.

William schien noch zu schlafen, aber sehr unruhig. Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Bett und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„William? Bist du wach?", fragte er sanft und berührte den Shinigami an der Schulter.

William drehte sich stöhnend weg und wimmerte etwas.

„William?"

Der Shinigami wand sich unbehaglich hin und her und schrie plötzlich laut auf. England wich geschockt zurück, bis er merkte, dass William vermutlich einen Albtraum hatte. Einen sehr schlimmen noch dazu.

Sanft, aber bestimmt rüttelte er William an der Schulter und versuchte ihn aufzuwecken, doch William war wie betäubt.

Schnell legte England wieder seine Hand auf Williams Stirn, welche nun deutlich heißer war als vorhin im Auto

 _Er hat eindeutig Fieberträume._

Schnell verließ England den Raum um Wasser und Tücher zuholen.

Als er den Raum wieder betrat hatte William sich wieder etwas beruhigt und krallte sich zitternd in seine Bettdecke, doch er schlief immer noch.

England setzte sich vorsichtig neben ihn und versuchte ob er ihn nicht doch wieder aufwecken könnte, doch William war immer noch wie betäubt und schlief unbeeindruckt weiter, auch wenn sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder verzog und er sich wieder wand.

„Nicht schon wieder...", schnell wrang das Land einen der kühlen Lappen aus und legte ihn über Williams Stirn.

Der Shinigami keuchte kurz auf und versuchte seinen Kopf wegzudrehen.

„William, bitte wach auf. Du machst mir Angst!", bat England und drückte William zurück in die Matratze als dieser sich aufbäumen wollte.

William stöhnte schwach und öffnete benommen die Augen.

„Igirisu? Wie lange... sind Sie schon hier...?", flüsterte er langsam.

„Lange genug! Was war den los. Hast du was schlechtes geträumt?"

William nickte schwach und schloss die Augen.

„Schlaf einfach noch einbisschen. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du krank bist, aber das wolltest du ja nicht wahrhaben und nun hast du Albträume wegen deiner erhöhten Temperatur", schimpfte England sanft.

„Mir geht es gut... das ist bis morgen wieder weg..."

England sah William zweifelnd an und meinte: „Ich glaube ich bleibe heute nach besser bei dir und im Moment kannst du mich ja schlecht davon abhalten deine Küche zu benutzen. Ich werde dir einen Tee machen!"

William schüttelte schwach den Kopf und wollte sich aufsetzten: „Ich komme schon alleine zurecht. Ich hatte schon schlimmeres als Albträume."

England drückte William bestimmt wieder ins Bett zurück und meinte: „Ich sorge dafür, dass du in zwei Tagen wieder fit bist, damit wir in Urlaub fahren können. Also beuge dich gefälligst. Ansonsten rufe ich Grell und Ronald und frage sie, ob sie mir vielleicht helfen wollen."

„Bitte nicht..."

„Wenn du brav bist?"

„Ich hab ja eh keine Wahl..."

„Nein und jetzt ruh dich aus. Bis ich wieder komme, dann darfst du weiter schlafen", England verließ schnell den Raum und kam nach einigen Minuten wieder zurück mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand. William war bereits wieder mit einschlafen beschäftigt und schreckte hoch, als England das kleine Licht am Nachtschrank anmachte.

„Hier trink das", England zog William sanft nach oben und drückte ihm die Tasse in die Hand.

Der Shinigami sah erschöpft und blass aus. England sah ihn kurz prüfend an und fragte vorsichtig: „Da ist doch noch mehr als nur die Autofahrt?"

William schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum hat man dich zum Urlaub gezwungen?"

„Man meinte ich brauche ihn, auch wenn ich nicht wirklich nachvollziehen kann wieso..."

„Aha", England saß stumm neben William und fragte nicht weiter.

Nachdem William fertig war, ließ dieser sich wieder zurück sinken und schloss die Augen: „Wollen Sie nicht wieder ins Bett?"

England schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte: „Ich lass dich jetzt nicht alleine. Ich bin vorhin aufgewacht, weil du schlecht geschlafen hast."

William nickte: „Danke..."

* * *

Für Verbesserungsvorschläge und Ideen bin ich immer zuhaben, also schreibt gerne.


	4. Eskalation

Die Rechtslage hat sich auch hier nicht geändert. William ist aus Kuroshitsuji auch unter Black Butler bekannt. England/Igirisu ist aus Hetalia

* * *

Der Rest der Nacht verlief ruhig. William schlief friedlich, sodass England auch einbisschen auf seinem Stuhl dösen konnte, doch er wachte am frühen Morgen auf und lief schnell nach unten um eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und William etwas zubringen. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass der Shinigami heute im Bett bliebe und wenn er ihn fixieren müsste.

Nach einer Stunde ging er wieder nach oben und stellte erfreut fest, dass William immer noch schlief.

 _Die Autofahrt gestern muss ihm alle Kraft geraubt haben_ , dachte er und trat unsicher an das Bett heran.

„William? Bist du wach?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Von William kam ein undeutliches Murmeln als Antwort: „...Hm...?"

„Hast du Hunger?"

William schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

„Du hast nicht vor mich anzufauchen, weil ich in der Küche war?"

„...Mach ich wenn ich Kraft habe..."

„William, bitte iss etwas", England beugte sich zu William hinunter und setzte diesen sanft auf.

William stöhnte schwach und er versuchte schon gegenzuhalten und sich wieder unter seiner Decke zu verkriechen, doch das Land war schneller und drückte dem Shinigami den Teller in die Hand. William knurrte eine müde Antwort und gab sich geschlagen.

„Du bleibt heute im Bett! Ich kümmere mich um alles!", entschied Igirisu.

„Abgelehnt! Ich lasse Ihnen das bestimmt nicht durchgehen! Sie sind hier zu Gast, also benehmen Sie sich auch wie einer!"

„Wir werden übermorgen ans Meer fahren, also kurier du dich bis dahin aus und ich kümmere mich um alles weitere."

„Igirisu... bringen Sie mich nicht dazu mit Ihnen zudiskutieren", William war mittlerweile fertig und hatte sich drohend aufgesetzt.

„Mach ich nicht! Es ist bereits entschieden!", meinte England fröhlich und drückte William zurück nach unten, „Schlaf noch eine Runde. Ich komm später wieder zu dir hoch."

William knurrte unglücklich, nickte dann aber und drehte sich brav wieder auf die Seite um weiter zu schlafen. England kniete sich neben William hin und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf dessen Stirn, wobei der Shinigami zurückzuckte. England lächelte und meinte: „Du hast immer noch erhöhte Temperatur, aber nicht mehr so schlimm wie heute Nacht. Wenn du liegen bleibst, sollte sie im Laufe des Tages eigentlich weggehen, dann erholst du dich morgen noch einbisschen und dann geht's in Ferien."

William murrte leise: „Ich brauche keine Erholung... ich bin fit..."

„Ja, das hört man. Du schläfst gleich wieder ein."

„Stimmt doch gar nicht..."

„Ja, ja, das sagen sie alle", lächelte England und wuschelte William durchs Haar, worauf dieser, nun sichtlich verärgert, knurrte.

Schnell verschwand das Land unten im Haus und beschäftigte sich alleine, während William wieder versuchte einzuschlafen.

* * *

Eine Weile war alles still im Haus, bis England wieder nach oben ging um nach William zuschauen, doch zu seinem großen Entsetzten war dieser nicht mehr in seinem Bett. Panisch über das plötzliche und vor allem sehr leise verschwinden des Shinigamis rannte England im Zimmer herum und suchte ihn an den unmöglichsten Stellen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er alles hin durfte und was William als seinen Privatbereich verlangte. Unsicher meinte er leise: „William? Wo bist du?"

Keine Antwort.

Schnell lief er auf den Flur und meinte etwas lauter: „William?"

Da hörte er ein leises Geräusch diesmal machte er eine längere Pause um William Zeit zum Antworten zu geben und rief noch mal nach ihm: „William? Wo bist du?"

Da hörte er endlich seine gedämpfte Antwort: „Igirisu... bitte mein Kopf tut weh...", stöhnte der Shinigami.

England orientierte sich kurz und stellte fest, dass die Stimme aus dem Zimmer von Williams Badezimmer kam.

Unsicher trat er zu der Tür und klopfte: „William? Ich komm rein."

Er wartete ein paar Sekunden um ihm Zeit zum protestieren zu geben, doch er hörte nur ein weiteres leises Stöhnen.

Besorgt trat England in das Zimmer. Darin war es dunkel, schnell suchte er den Lichtschalter, doch als er William erblickte wünschte er sich, er hätte das Licht ausgelassen.

William sah elend aus. Der Shinigami lag auf dem Boden vor der Toilette. Sein sonst nach hinten gekämmter Pony hing ihm verschwitzt ins Gesicht und er atmete schwer.

„William! Was ist passiert!", sofort war England bei Williams Seite.

Der Shinigami öffnete benommen die Augen und meinte: „...Ich glaube ich habe kurz das Bewusstsein verloren..."

„Warum bist du hier?"

„..."

„William?"

„Ich habe erbrochen...", meinte William mit gesenktem Blick.

England nickte und strich William sanft über den Rücken. Der Shinigami legte seinen Kopf wieder zurück auf den Boden und schloss die Augen.

„Wann bist du hier rein?"

„Kurz nachdem Sie mein Zimmer verlassen haben... vielleicht nach einer halben Stunde..."

England erstarrte. Wie hatte er nicht bemerken können, dass William im oberen Stockwerk unterwegs war? Wieso hatte er den Sturz nicht gehört? Der Shinigami war für mehrere Stunden bewusstlos im Badezimmer auf dem kalten Boden gelegen und mit seiner Hand konnte er feststellen, dass dessen Fieber mittlerweile wieder in der Höhe von der Nacht war.

„William, ich bleibe bei dir. Ich bring dich wieder ins Bett, oder willst du auf das Sofa?"

William zuckte schwach die Schultern. Das Land sah traurig zu Boden. Er hatte den Shinigami noch nie in einem so gebrechlichen Zustand gefunden. William wäre es mittlerweile auch egal gewesen, wenn er ihn hier im Bad liegen ließe. Vielleicht wäre ihm das sogar recht? Dann müsste er sich nicht soviel bewegen.

England zog William sanft nach oben und beschloss ihn ins Schlafzimmer zubringen, da er ihm nicht den Weg die Treppe runter zumuten wollte.

„William, ich bring dich ins Bett und dann besorgen wir einen Lappen für deine Stirn."

William folgte England schwach ins Schlafzimmer und brach über dem Bett zusammen.

Während England unten alle Sachen zusammensuchte gingen ihm die verschiedensten Fragen durch den Kopf. Der Urlaub war schon fast vergessen und mittlerweile war er sich sicher, dass William unter mehr litt als nur der Autofahrt.

Als er das Zimmer wieder betrat lag William zusammengekrümmt im Bett und schien wieder eingeschlafen zusein. England setzte sich neben ihn und drehte ihn sanft auf den Rücken zurück, worauf William stöhnend die Augen öffnete.

„Was machen Sie da?", flüsterte er schwach.

„Wir müssen dein Fieber senken", meinte England und legte einen kühlen Lappen über Williams Stirn.

Der Shinigami zitterte und seufzte kurz: „Tut mir leid..."

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, aber bitte sag mir das nächste Mal wenn du irgendwas willst."

William nickte schwach und krümmte sich zusammen. Alarmiert beugte England sich über ihn: „William? Hast du Schmerzen?"

William nickte kaum merklich und schrie leise.

England stand zuerst etwas überfordert neben dem leidenden Shinigami, doch dann entschied er sich, dass er ihn wenigstens beruhigen sollte.

Sanft strich er ihm über die Schultern und zog das Tuch zu sich, womit er nun Williams Stirn abtupfte. William stöhnte schwach auf und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen, doch sein Körper dachte nicht einmal daran.

„Igirisu... G-Gehen... S-Sie... Gehen Sie nicht...weg..." ,röchelte William und erschlaffte wenige Augenblicke danach.

* * *

Tut mir leid, dass es diesmal etwas länger gebraucht hat und sorry für den Cliffhänger, aber ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen :). Ich sehe zu, dass ich die nächste Episode schnell schreiben kann, aber durch dieses Schreiben leidet meine andere Story etwas, was ich auch nicht will, darum könnte es etwas dauern. Aber bald sind ja große Ferien.


	5. Besserungen

Alles beim alten: William = Kuroshitsuji ; England = Hetalia

* * *

England stand ungläubig neben William und versuchte die Situation einzuordnen und zu analysieren, doch seine Gedanken waren zu aufgewirbelt. Da trat es ihn plötzlich: William war gerade bewusstlos geworden und sein Zustand hatte sich von hundsmiserabel auf hundeelend gesteigert, was gar nicht gut war.

Schnell griff er sein Handy und wählte die Nummer von Williams Chef, welcher nach einem Klingelen auch sofort abnahm: „Igirisu? Was wollen Sie?"

„Ich bin bei William! Er ist mir heute schon zweimal umgekippt! Was soll ich jetzt tun? Wie kann ich ihm helfen?", platzte es aus dem Land heraus.

Am anderen Ende war es kurz leise bevor der Shinigami meinte: „Was hat er denn genau?"

„Fieber hat er! Und erbrochen scheinbar auch, dann ich er ohnmächtig geworden. Ich habe ihn nach einigen Stunden gefunden und ins Bett gebracht wo er auf einmal schlimme Schmerzen bekommen hat und dann das Bewusstsein verloren hat."

Der Shinigami nickte ungesehen: „Hatten Sie nicht gewusst, dass William ein kränkelnder Shinigami ist?"

„Er ist bitte was?"

„Also nicht... Sein Immunsystem braucht länger um mit kleinsten Schmerzen zurecht zukommen, weshalb schlimme Krankheiten ihn völlig aus der Bahn werfen."

„Heißt das, diese Reaktion ist normal? Wieso hat er mir das nicht gesagt?"

„Was hat er denn gemacht bevor es schlimmer wurde? Ich habe ihn beurlaubt aus Angst, dass so etwas passieren könnte."

England nickte und meinte unsicher: „Wir sind Autogefahren, was ihm scheinbar nicht so gut bekommen ist, dann war er für eine Weile in der Kälte um wieder einen kühlen Kopf zubekommen und dann hat es angefangen..."

„Also schön, Sie lassen ihn jetzt erstmal schlafen und sorgen dafür, dass er heute und morgen das Bett nicht verlässt, wenn er sich wieder übergeben muss, dann geben Sie ihm eine Schüssel oder so etwas. Außerdem sollte er etwas zur Beruhigung trinken und sprechen Sie ihn bloß nicht auf das passierte an oder setzten Sie ihn irgendwie unter Druck, sonst wird er vermutlich wieder das Bewusstsein verlieren und tun Sie auch etwas gegen das Fieber", riet der Shinigami.

England nickte dankbar: „Danke, Sie haben mir sehr geholfen. Ich kümmere mich um ihn."

„Und sorgen Sie dafür, dass er trotzdem mit Ihnen in Urlaub fährt, sobald er wieder laufen kann. Er sollte von selbst entscheiden, wann er wieder bereit ist zufahren, außer er sagt Ihnen morgen, dann bremsen Sie ihn bitte sofort aus. Danke übrigens, dass Sie sich bereit erklärt haben mit ihm die Ferien zu verbringen."

England hatte sich mittlerweile neben William auf das Bett gesetzt und die Decke über den bewusstlosen Shinigami gezogen.

„Keine Ursache, Sie wissen doch, wie gut wir miteinander auskommen", meinte er, während er William durchs Haar fuhr.

„Wie genau haben Sie ihn eigentlich zum Zustimmen gebracht, wenn man fragen darf? Freiwillig hat er es sicher nicht gemacht."

„So schwer war es eigentlich nicht. Ich musste nur lieb fragen und ihn etwas kitzeln, dann hat er sofort aufgegeben", grinste England.

Der ältere Shinigami nickte: „Ja, man sieht es ihm zwar nicht an, aber er ist sehr empfindlich was das angeht."

„Hab ich gemerkt. Ich muss jetzt auflegen und einbisschen was vorbereiten, wenn er wieder zu sich kommt."

„In Ordnung. Rufen Sie mich an, wenn irgendwas sein sollte."

England nickte und verabschiedete sich.

Unsicher glitt sein Blick über William und er überlegte was er nun als erstes machen sollte. Er wollte auf jeden Fall bei dem Shinigami sein, wenn er wieder aufwachte. Also eilte er schnell nach unten und besorgte einen Behälter für den Fall der Fälle und brühte etwas Tee auf.

In wenigen Sekunden war er wieder an William Seite, welcher glücklicherweise immer noch schlief.

Sanft strich er Williams Pony von seiner Stirn und legte einen kühlen Lappe darüber. William zuckte kurz bei der Berührung zusammen und stöhnte leise.

England hatte schon die Hoffnung, dass er wieder aufwachen würde, was aber nicht der Fall war.

Langsam setzte England sich auf einen Stuhl und holte ein Buch um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, bis William wieder zu sich kam.

Das Land musste noch einige Minuten warten, doch schließlich wand William sich langsam unter der Decke und stöhnte leise. Sofort sprang England auf und kniete sich neben den Shinigami hin: „William? Kannst du mich hören?"

Dieser nickte schwach und öffnete langsam die Augen: „Igirisu? Was ist passiert? ... Mein Kopf tut weh..."

England lächelte und meinte: „Du bist vorhin bewusstlos geworden, an was erinnerst du dich noch?"

William überlegte kurz und meinte dann schwach: „Ich war im Badezimmer und... dann sind Sie rein gekommen. Ab dann ist alles verschwommen... Ich glaube wir sind ins Schlafzimmer und... mehr weiß ich nicht mehr..."

„Das ist aber schon eine ganze Menge. Du bist dort wieder bewusstlos geworden. Ich habe deinen Chef angerufen und um Hilfe gebeten."

Williams Augen weiteten sich vor Schock und er setzte sich ruckartig auf, doch England drückte ihn sofort wieder nach unten: „Er hat angeordnet, dass du die nächsten zwei Tage im Bett bleiben wirst. Ich kümmere mich um dich und apropos, er hat auch noch gesagt, dass du das hier trinken sollst", England hielt William den Tee hin.

William setzte sich langsam wieder auf und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Vorsichtig nahm der die Tasse entgegen: „...Danke..."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Trink ihn einfach und dann leg dich wieder schlafen. Ich bin bei dir und kann dir helfen, wenn du irgendwas brauchst."

William nickte und trank ein paar Schlucke.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich den Urlaub so verschiebe... Sie müssen mich nicht mitnehmen...", murmelte William nach einer Weile leise.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne, was? Oh nein, kein Schlupfloch für dich William. Du kommst schön brav mit. Wir warten jetzt bis du dich besser fühlst und du sagst wenn du bereit bist."

William nickte, stellte die Tasse weg und sank langsam zurück in sein Kopfkissen.

England setzte sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl und beobachtete William eine Weile, bis dieser in den Schlaf abdriftete und friedlich einschlief.

* * *

Erleichtert über eine friedliche Nacht ohne Williams die Albträume haben, holte England sich am nächsten Morgen einen Kaffe und setzte sich zurück zu Williams Bett. Er würde von nun an, an der Seite des Shinigami bleiben, bis dieser wieder alleine laufen konnte ohne sofort zusammenzubrechen.

Nachdem England einen schönen Schluck Kaffe zu sich genommen hatte, warf er einen Blick zu William. Dieser murmelte leise etwas vor sich hin und wand sich stöhnend hin und her.

 _Wenn er jetzt Albträume bekommt und deswegen wieder zusammenbricht, dann bring ich ihn um!_ , jammerte England und beugte sich über den Shinigami. Sanft rüttelte er ihn an der Schulter, worauf William müde knurrte und versuchte sich wegzudrehen.

„William? Bist du wach?"

Keine Reaktion.

England setzte sich auf die Bettkante und rüttelte William etwas fester, worauf dieser leise stöhnte: „Lass mich... ich will nicht..."

England sah William fragend an, bis er begriff das dieser immer noch schlief und träumte.

„William, wach auf! Du musst etwas trinken!", meinte England und deckte den Shinigami leicht auf.

William knurrte und zog sich die Decke wieder zurück.

„Igirisu... lassen Sie mich schlafen... ich bin müde...", stöhnte er und drehte sich zur Wand um.

England merkte erleichtert, dass es William scheinbar schon wieder deutlich besser zugehen schien und drehte William zurück auf den Rücken um seine Hand auf dessen Stirn zulegen. William protestierte müde und stöhnte genervt, doch England ließ nicht locker und stellte fest, dass Williams Temperatur wieder nach unten gegangen war.

„Dein Fieber ist fast weg. heute bleibst du auf jeden Fall noch im Bett, dann sehen wir weiter."

William nickte geschlagen und hörte auf sich zuwehren, als England ihn aufsetzte und eine Tasse in die Hand drückte.

Dankbar trank William und ließ sich danach wieder zurücksinken.

„Darf ich jetzt wieder schlafen?", fragte er bittend.

England nickte und deckte William wieder gut zu.

Dieser schloss dankbar die Augen und schlief wieder ein.

* * *

Da es dem guten William wieder besser geht, kommen wir bald zum Urlaub, welcher eigentlich schon vor drei Episoden hätte kommen sollen (Sorry dafür...) Über Bewertung, Verbesserungen und Ideen bin ich immer zu haben.


	6. Essen

Ich bin immer noch nicht der Besitzer von Kuroshitsuji (William) und Hetalia (England)

* * *

Als William wieder aufwachte ging es ihm schon viel besser. Sein Kopf tat nicht mehr so weh und er war sich auch sicher, dass er wieder aufstehen konnte.

England schlief in dem Stuhl, welcher neben Williams Bett stand, doch er wachte sofort auf, als er Williams Bewegungen hörte.

„Was gedenkst du da zutun?", fragte er sarkastisch.

William sah ihn unschuldig an: „Ich wollte aufstehen. Dank Ihnen geht es mir schon viel besser. Da wollte ich Ihnen etwas Arbeit abnehmen."

„Aufstehen- Ja. Arbeiten- Nein. Setzt dich runter und ließ ein Buch oder so etwas. Ich mache etwas zu Essen für uns."

William schüttelte schnell den Kopf: „Bloß nicht! Ganz England und die Welt weiß wie Ihr Essen ist. Wollen Sie mich wieder ins Bett schicken?"  
England sah ihn verletzt an und William seufzte: „Also schön... gehen Sie in die Küche..."

Freudig sprang England auf, zog William auf die Beine und schleppte ihn die Treppe hinunter, wo er ihn auf das Sofa schleuderte.

Der Shinigami blieb überfordert sitzen und ließ zu, dass England seine Küche betrat.

 _Mein armes Haus... meine arme, neue Einbauküche..._

Nach wenigen Minuten kam England fröhlich wieder aus der Küche getanzt und hatte einen Topf voller Suppe. William runzelte die Stirn, er konnte genau riechen, dass diese angebrannt war.

Da klingelte es an der Türe.

Innerlich fluchend trat William zur Türe und öffnete sie. Schlug sie aber sofort wieder zu, als er zwei bekannte Gesichter sah.

„Will! Mach die Türe wieder auf! England hat unseren Chef nicht mehr angerufen, also hat er uns geschickt und gesagt, wir sollen uns nach dir erkundigen", klagte Grell.

„Es geht mir gut, habt ihr ja gesehen und jetzt verschwinden Sie wieder."

England sah fragend zu William und meinte: „Warum lässt du sie nicht rein?"

„Weil es Sutcliff und Knox sind. Darum!"

„Jetzt mach schon. Sie sind extra wegen dir gekommen."

Geschlagen öffnete William die Türe wieder und ließ die zwei herein, doch bevor sie auf England trafen funkelte er sie warnend an und zischte: „Kein Wort, wegen dem Grund für meinen Urlaub! Ich bin froh, dass ich wieder aufstehen darf. Er muss nicht alles wissen."

Ronald sah schon so aus, wie als wolle er etwas entgegnen, doch Grell nickte: „In Ordnung."

Genervt führte William die zwei ins Esszimmer und meinte trocken: „Ich denke nicht, dass Sie das essen wollen. Igirisu hat gekocht..."

Ronald rümpfte die Nase und nickte. Schnell zog William Grell von dem Kochtopf weg.

„Also gut. Ihr müsst ja nicht essen, aber du William schon", entschied England.

„Was? Nein!"

„O doch! Du wirst das jetzt essen! Das ist gesund!"

„Abgelehnt! Das schickt mich nur wieder für eine Woche ins Bett und darauf habe ich keine Lust!"

„Was du willst und was nicht tut nichts zur Sache! Ich bring dich schon dazu, das zu essen und wenn ich dich wieder kitzeln muss."

„Nein!"

„Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe, England?", wollte Grell wissen, „Noch sind wir da."

England wusste nicht ob er William wirklich zumuten sollte, dass die zwei Shinigami ihn unterstützten, doch er nickte zögerlich. Auch wenn das Essen fürchterlich schmeckte und roch, war es sehr gesund und hatte alle wo krank waren wieder schnell auf die Beine gebracht.

William hatte sich mittlerweile in den Hintergrund zurückgezogen, doch das Land fand ihn sofort wieder und zog ihn am Arm zu sich.

„Igirisu! Bitte tun Sie das nicht", jammerte William und versuchte sich loszureißen, doch Ronald schob William von hinten an.

Nun doch etwas panisch riss William sich los und schleuderte Ronald versehentlich weg.

Grell erwischte den fliehenden Shinigami noch rechtzeitig und stieß ihn aufs Sofa, wo er sich über ihn beugte und in den Stoff drückte.

William stotterte einige Proteste und versuchte sich loszumachen.

„Also? William wirst du das jetzt essen?", fragte England erneut, doch William schüttelte wieder den Kopf: „Ich will zurück ins Bett. Lasst mich in Ruhe."  
"So einfach nicht!", England trat auf William zu und beugte sich über ihn. Grell machte etwas Platz und England winkte beide hinaus.

Gehorsam zogen sich die zwei Shinigami ins Gästezimmer zurück um die zwei etwas in Ruhe zulassen.

„William. Jetzt sind sie nicht mehr hier, du kannst das jetzt essen oder ich werde dich dazu bringen", meinte England drohend.

William funkelte ihn warnend an: „Sie wissen, dass Sie nicht die Kraft haben um das Essen in mich rein zu zwingen! Wie wollen Sie das also schaffen?"

„Ich habe meine Wege. Du wirst es freiwillig essen, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin", warnte England, doch William wirkte kein bisschen beeindruckt.

„Du weißt schon noch, was ich an unserem ersten Tag herausgefunden habe? Es hat dich dazu gebracht mit mir in Urlaub zufahren."

Williams Augen weiteten sich vor Schock und er wehrte sich heftig: „Nicht! Das ist unfair!"

„Ich bin nie fair, das weißt du doch", grinste England und kitzelte William auf beiden Seiten, worauf der Shinigami ein Lachen unterdrücken musste und sich zusammenkrümmte.

England ließ zu, dass er sich auf dem Sofa zusammenrollte, hörte aber nicht auf ihn zu quälen.

„Igirisu! Nicht. Bitte hören Sie auf", rief William durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Oh? Du bist hartnäckiger als vorher. Du lachst ja noch nicht einmal", neckte England und hob Williams Arm hoch um ihn unter den Achseln zu kitzeln. William krümmte sich weg und lachte nun doch: „Nihihihcht! Haben Sie doch ein Hehehehrz!", jammerte er.

„Wenn du das isst, lass ich dich sofort los", meinte England und kitzelte William am Hals, worauf dieser zusammen zuckte: „Igirisu! Das- Hahaha! Das ist unfair. Mit lassen Sie mich in Ru- hahaha- in Ruhe!"

England schüttelte den Kopf und drückte Williams Arme mit den Beinen in die Stoff und kitzelte ihn unter beiden Armen und an beiden Seiten.

William warf sich hin und her und jammerte laut: „Bitte! Igirisu... Hahaha haben Sie ein Herz. Gnade! Bihihihtte!"

Wieder schüttelte England den Kopf: „Du musst schon zustimmen und das Essen, dann hör ich auf."

William versuchte noch einmal sich zu befreien, doch das ganze Lachen und Winden nahm ihm sämtliche Kraft, sodass er bald aufgab sich zu wehren und schwach in den Stoff zurück sank und lachend hervor brachte: „Schon- Schon gut... Ich gebe auf... Hahaha. Sie- Sie haben gewonnen. Nur bitte hören Sie auf..."

England machte eine kurze Pause: „Heißt das, du wirst jetzt Essen?"

William nickte kaum merklich.

„Also schön", England gab William frei, welcher schwer nach Luft rang.

Das Land holte Grell und Ronald wieder nach unten.

„Was habt ihr denn gemacht?", wollte Ronald wissen, als er einen ausgelaugten William auf dem Sofa sah.

„Ich habe ihn nur überredet zu essen", meinte England unschuldig und erntete einen Todesblick von William welcher sich aufgesetzt hatte und langsam anfing die Suppe zu essen.

Grell setzte sich zu ihm, doch es dauerte nicht lange bis der Shinigami aufsprang und die Treppe hoch stürmte. Besorgt folgten die drei ihm.

William war auf direktem Weg ins Badezimmer gelaufen und hing röchelnd über der Toilettenschüssel.

Vorsichtig näherte England sich ihm und strich ihm beruhigend über den zitternden Rücken.

William holte tief Luft und sah England schwach an: „I-Ich hab... Ich hab Ihnen doch gesagt... das es mich nur zum spucken bringt..."

England sah zu Boden: „Ja, normalerweise hilft es."

William nickte und schwankte unsicher.

England hielt ihn fest und drückte ihn an sich, während er ihm beruhigend durchs Haar strich.

„Bitte bleibe bloß wach. Verlier nicht wieder das Bewusstsein", meinte er besorgt.

William nickte: „Es ist alles in Ordnung... das war nur das... das Essen."

Grell und Ronald knieten mittlerweile auch neben den Zweien am Boden und redeten beruhigend auf William ein, welcher so aussah, wie als würde er gleich bewusstlos werden.

„Es geht mir gut... Es war nur... Ich habe das Essen nicht vertragen."

Grell sprang auf und lief schnell in die Küche um mit einem Glas Wasser wieder nach oben zu kommen.

„Hier Will, trink das", meinte er sanft und hielt das Glas sanft gegen Williams Lippen.

Der Shinigami trank dankbar ein paar Schlucke und schloss langsam die Augen.

„Igirisu, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich mein Essen gerne selber machen...", meinte er nach einer Weile.

„Vergiss es!", fuhr Grell dazwischen, „Zur Not machen Ronald und ich dir was, aber du legst dich erstmal aufs Sofa."

William nickte und ließ sich von England nach unten stützen, wo er sich dankbar auf dem Sofa ausstreckte und die Augen schloss.

England stand neben Grell in der Küche und klagte: „So ist das jedes Mal. Er hat plötzlich Energie und dann bricht er zusammen. Was soll ich bloß tun?"

„Fahr morgen mit ihm in Urlaub, dann sollte es ihm bald besser gehen", meinte Grell.

„Was haben Sie eigentlich gemacht, dass er dem Essen zugestimmt hat?", wollte Ronald wissen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich das euch sagen sollte. Ihr könnt ja euren Chef fragen", wich England aus und nahm Grell den Teller mit Essen weg.

Stumm ging er zu William und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Sofa.

William öffnete schwach die Augen und sah England fragend an.

„Hier, das hat Grell für dich gemacht, es ist sicher leichter zuhalten als mein Essen."

William setzte sich auf und nahm dankbar das Essen an.

Grell und Ronald trat langsam aus der Küche raus und meinten: „Wir gehen dann mal wieder."

William nickte: „Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind."

Die Shinigami lächelten: „Erholt euch noch gut."

Am Abend gingen die zwei stumm zu Bett, damit sie morgen für ihren Ausflug ans Meer fit sein würden.

* * *

Ich hoffe das euch dieser Teil auch gefallen hat und auf Vorschläge und Bewertung bin ich gespannt.


	7. Ein kränkelnder Shinigami

Bei der Rechtslage hat sich (leider) immer noch nichts geändert...

* * *

„Bist du sicher das wir jetzt schon fahren sollen?"

„Ja."

„Hast du auch nichts vergessen?"

„Ja.."

„Meinst du, du überlebst du Autofahrt?"

„Ja..."

„Hast du die Wohnung abgeschlossen?"

„Ja...!"

„Heißt das wir können fahren?"

„Ja! Und jetzt halten Sie den Mund!"

„Ist ja schon gut..."

Dröhnend drehte der Wagen von England auf und fuhr Richtung Autobahn durch London. William saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und rieb sich genervt die Schläfen: _Ich könnte meinen Chef umbringen... Wer kommt auf die tolle Idee Igirisu zu sagen, dass ich Urlaub habe?_

„Wenn du dich im Auto erbrichst, dann gehen wir zu Fuß!", warnte England, welchem sehr wohl aufgefallen war, dass William wieder ungesund blass war.

„Es ist immer noch alles in Ordnung!"

„Das kannst du jemanden erzählen, der nicht die letzten drei Tage mit dir unter einem Dach verbracht hat."

William nickte und sah zum Fenster raus.

Mittlerweile hatten sie London hinter sich gelassen und fuhren über eine Autobahn.

„Ach übrigens. Vielleicht hätte ich dir sagen sollen, dass wir unseren Urlaub am Meer in Deutschland verbringen. Ich fahre uns nur bis zum Flughafen", grinste der Land.

„Wie bitte?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden."

William musste dem Drang widerstehen seinen Kopf gegen die Scheibe zuschlagen, oder England. Das Land grinste fröhlich vor sich her, während sie über die Autobahn fuhren.

Nach mehreren Stunden Fahrt hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht.

„Also, du wartest hier. Ich versuche irgendwie herauszubekommen wo ich mein Auto hinbringen muss, damit es auch ins Flugzeug kommt", entschied England.

„Bitte sagen Sie mir nicht, dass dieses Foltergerät mit uns kommt?", meinte William panisch.

„Natürlich kommt es mit. Wir wollen uns doch umsehen und nicht auf die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel angewiesen sein, welche in Deutschland nicht so rosig sein sollen (True Story von einer Deutschen, welche schon ein halbes Jahr darauf wartet, dass ihre Busse wieder gescheit fahren )."

William stöhnte und nickte dann, während England ausstieg und sich an der Information erkundigte.

Schließlich kam er wieder zurück und öffnete bei William die Türe, welcher friedlich vor sich hin döste.

 _Scheinbar geht es ihm doch nicht so gut wie behauptet. Das werden wir schon wieder hinbiegen._

„William wach auf, außer du willst im Laderaum mitreisen, dort kommt das Auto jetzt nämlich hin!"

Der Shinigami knurrte leise und schob Englands Hand weg.

„Lassen Sie mich", murrte er, doch England blieb stur und löste den Anschnaller um William anschließend aus dem Auto zuhieven. Dieser stöhnte schwach auf und öffnete nun doch die Augen.

„Sie können das gemeinste Wesen auf Erden sein, Igirisu... habe ich Ihnen das schon mal gesagt?", klagte er.

„Du schläfst ja immer noch halbe. Darum erzählst du solchen Schmu", grinste England und hielt William aufrecht, welcher sich schwer auf ihn stützte.

„Ich bring dich zuerst zu unserm Platz, dann kannst du weiter schlafen und ich bringe das Auto weg."

William nickte wage, auch wenn er nur die Hälfte von Englands Ausführung mitbekommen hatte.

Langsam führte England William in das Flugzeug und ließ ihn auf ihren Platz gleiten, wo der Shinigami seinen Kopf gegen die Scheibe sinken ließ und weiter schlief. Schnell lief England wieder nach draußen und fuhr das Auto weg, dann eilte er zu William zurück und setzte sich neben ihn.

Ihm fiel auf, dass William zum ersten Mal wirklich entspannt aussah und friedlich schlief.

Langsam schnallte er sich an und anschließend William, wo dieser endlich die Augen öffnete und Igirisu verwirrt ansah.

„Igirisu? Wo sind wir?", wollte er wissen.

„Im Flugzeug. Du warst etwas neben dir und im Halbschlaf, darum habe ich dich hergeführt und weiter schlafen lassen", erklärte das Land.

William nickte überfordert und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück gegen das Fenster.

„Tut mir leid... Ich bin scheinbar noch etwas erschöpft...", murmelte er und seine Augenlieder wurden wieder schwerer.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Ich bekomm schon noch raus was mit dir nicht stimmt", meinte England beruhigend und strich William sanft über die Schulter.

„Es ist... Es ist alles in Ordnung... mir fehlt nichts..."

England nickte unsicher und spürte wie William sich unbewusst an seine Hand schmiegte, weshalb er ihm einfach weiter beruhigend über die Seite und Schulter strich, während der Shinigami endgültig wieder in den Schlaf abdriftete.

William schlief während ihres Fluges, weshalb England die Gelegenheit nutzte um das Buch zu lesen, welches die Shinigami ihm gegeben hatten. Darin müsste eigentlich stehen was mit William nicht stimmte.

Der Shinigami zählte zu den seltenen kränkelnden Shinigami, welche stärker unter Stress und anderen Krankheiten litten als normale Shinigami. Dies erklärte auch, weshalb William die letzten Tage so erschöpft und schwach gewesen war und ein Blick auf den schlafenden Shinigami verriet ihm auch, dass William immer noch nicht wieder völlig auf der Höhe war.

Stumm las er weiter und fand einige interessante Seiten über die Anatomie der Shinigami, welche der des Menschen sehr ähnlich war, allerdings besaßen sie ein weiteres Organ, welches für ihre Selbstheilung zuständig war. Von Williams Chef hatte er auch erfahren, dass dieses bei William stärker ausgeprägt war, da er kränkelte, was ihn empfindlicher an der Seite auf Berührungen machte.

Nach einer Stunde legte er das Buch weg und versuchte sein Wissen zu verarbeiten und überlegte wie es ihm helfen könnte William wieder ganz gesund zumachen.

Er würde wohl erstmal warten müssen bis er William in einem guten Moment in die Finger bekommen würde und ihn dann auspressen. Manche Wesen musste man eben zu ihrem Glück zwingen und William war so ein Wesen.

* * *

Tut mir leid das ich so spät bin und das es so kurz ist, aber im Moment hat mich meine Muse verlassen, weshalb ich froh bin, dass ich überhaupt das hinbekommen habe. Es hat etwas mehr Wissen über William als Story, was mir leid tut, aber ich habe eine Blühende Fantasy und habe William halt ein paar Handicaps gegeben. Schande über mich.


End file.
